Quase Por Acaso
by crismoon
Summary: Gina se sente sozinha. E uma pessoa que antes ela odiava entra em sua vida e a faz perceber que tudo pode mudar. [Status : parada]
1. Prólogo e reflexões

Nhai... Infelizmente esses personagens não são meus, são da nossa ídola-mor J.K Rowling!mas a história é inteiramente minha viu?hehe... é isso, então! Vamos ler, pessoas!

**Quase por acaso**

Prólogo

Então... era isso.

Estava eu ali, mais uma vez, como tantas outras em minha vida, sozinha.

Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que estou começando a me acostumar. Desde que nasci, sempre fui excluída das coisas mais interessantes que aconteciam à minha volta.

Meus irmãos se reuniam para jogar quadribol num terreno próximo à minha casa. E quando eu perguntava se podia ir junto, a resposta era quase automática:

Isso não é coisa para meninas, Gina. Além disso, você é muito criança ainda.

E me deixavam ali, só com as minhas bonecas a me fazer companhia.

Na proximidade de meus onze anos, pesei que isso ia mudar. Sabe, eu tinha que arranjar pelo menos um amigo entre os tantos alunos que Hogwarts tinha.

Mas não mudou.

Quer dizer, eu até tinha amigos. Amigas, na verdade. Mas eu não sei o que acontecia, eu não conseguia falar dos meus problemas pra elas. Talvez por isso eu pareça tão esnobe e fria com elas.

Achei que meu irmão, Rony, iria me ajudar. Mas ele foi o que mais me ignorou desde que eu entrei pra Hogwarts. Ele, a Mione e o Harry, sempre os três, o "trio". Não havia espaço pra mim ali. E naquela época eu daria tudo para fazer parte do círculo de amigos do Harry, uma vez que ele era meu "ídolo".

Mas hoje eu desisti de tudo isso. Não daria mais nem um nuque pela amizade dos três. Descobri que não vale a pena perder tempo com pessoas que não me queriam por perto. Não que eu tenha sido maltratada por eles, mas... o que custava deixar eu participar das conversas, dos planos?

E foi assim, pensando em tudo que me acontecera que eu tomei uma decisão: De sgora em diante eu vou ser eu mesma, sem aquela velha sombra do "trio" e dos meus irmãos sobre mim.

Não vou mais deixar que nada ofusque o brilho natural da minha alma.

Vou deixar de ficar em segundo plano na minha própria vida. É isso...

Nessa hora, olhei pro céu. O Sol já estava se pondo.

Me levantei, saí de debaixo da árvore em que eu estava. Eu sempre ia ali quando precisava pensar... Dei uma última olhada no lago, e depois na cabana de Hagrid.

É, já estava na hora de voltar e botar em prática tudo aquilo que eu tinha refletido.

E percebi que não ia ser nada fácil...

N/A: Hi pessoas!Bom, eu to enrolando com essa fic faz uma cara... e hoje resolvi começar a escrever ela. Espero que estejem gostando.É uma D/G, meu shipper mais que querido e amado. 

Me desculpem se a Gina ta muito dramática, mas eh que que tinha q dar um motivo pra

Ela meio que...anh... se "revoltar" um pokinho com o trio... mas isso vai mudar nos próximos capítulos, OK? E no próximo tem mais action D/G!

Bom, é isso então! E DEIXEM REVIEWS, PLEASE!

Bye...

­­­­­­­


	2. Cap 1 Emoções a Flor da Pele

**Disclaimer: **Nhai... Infelizmente esses personagens não são meus, são da nossa ídola-mor J.K Rowling!mas a história é inteiramente minha viu?hehe... é isso, então! Vamos ler, pessoas!

**Quase Por Acaso**

Capítulo 1- Emoções à Flor da Pele

­­­­­ Depois de muito pensar sobre sua vida, e de tomar as devidas decisões, Gina rumou para o castelo. Fazia um final de tarde bonito, a linha que se estendia no horizonte estava de cor laranja-avermelhado, de modo que, para quem olhasse de longe, parecia que os cabelos muito vividos de Gina se misturavam ao céu. Quase não havia mais ninguém no jardim àquela hora, ¬e também nos corredores do castelo, à essa hora quase todos já deviam estar nos salões comunais¬ Gina pensou.

Ela entrou no castelo por uma das passagens secretas que seus irmãos gêmeos a tinham ensinado.Não tinha vontade de entrar pelo salão principal e se deparar com a conhecida avalanche de perguntas sobre onde estava e o que estava fazendo.

Estava entrando distraída num corredor quase deserto, quando alguém saiu da porta do banheiro masculino e cruzou a sua frente. Gina não parou a tempo, e trombou de frente com a pessoa, e, fosse o quem fosse, caiu sobre ela. Estava quase se preparando para pedir desculpas e dizer que não sabia o que tinha na cabeça, quando reparou em cima de quem caíra. Era Draco Malfoy.

¬ Pronto!Era só o que me faltava, mais um motivo pra esse idiota rir da minha cara...¬ela pensou.

E, antes que ele pudesse lhe dizer alguma grosseria, ela falou:

¬ Por Merlin, Malfoy! Não enxerga mais, é? Não me viu aqui não?

Draco fez uma cara de espanto e deboche:

¬ Tsk, tsk... Agora além das tradicionais pobreza e feiúra os Weasley´s vêem também com o adicional "falta de educação"?

Gina corou intensamente. Não suportava que falassem mal de sua família, ainda mais se a pessoa que falasse fosse um Malfoy.

¬ Ah, cala a boca Malfoy! ¬e antes que ela pudesse refrear, ela deixou "escapar" sem querer:

¬ Já não me basta tudo que acontece comigo, e ainda tenho que ficar agüentando você?

E sem que ela pudesse conter as lágrimas, elas já enchiam de água seus grandes olhos castanhos, que agora ¬ Draco reparou¬ já não refletiam mais a alegria e o calor que sempre tiveram. Estavam mais escuros e tristes...

E então, antes que Draco dissesse uma palavra se quer, ou que alguém a visse nesse estado, ela saiu correndo desabalada para a torre da Grifinória, onde, dez minutos mais tarde, depois de várias perguntas de curiosos, ela se deitava em sua cama, finalmente, depois de um dia muito longo... E os pensamentos mais uma vez encheram sua cabeça:

¬ Ah meu Deus! Justo pra quem eu fui falar alguma coisa! Para o Draco!E se como se não bastasse, ainda quase chorei na frente dele! Ai, como eu posso ser tão burra!

Mas no seu íntimo, talvez até inconscientemente, ela queria que alguém a tivesse escutado e se preocupado com ela... Nem que fosse um Malfoy...

E ela não sabia que, em outra torre, em outro dormitório, alguém estava pensando no que ela tinha dito:

¬ Mas o que será que ela quis dizer com aquele "já não me basta tudo que acontece comigo..."? Ora, isto não era típico de Vírgínia Weasley... Ela era conhecida sempre por seu otimismo... Será que há algo de grave acontecendo com ela?

E então, como se tivesse levado um choque com tais pensamentos, ele repreendeu-se:

¬ Mas o que é isso, Draco? Desde quando você se preocupa com o que acontece aos Weasley´s nojentos?

E depois desse último pensamento, adormeceu... Pouco tempo depois, Gina também adormecia, cansada, depois de um dia tão turbulento, se preparando para o dia seguinte, e também para uma possibilidade de Malfoy ter percebido que algo estava errado com ela. Mas ela não ligava muito para isso... Afinal...

¬ Malfoy´s não se preocupam com Weasley´s...

**N/A:** Hi pessoas! Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse cap., eu sei que ele ficou curtinho e tudo mais... mais e naum consigo escrever cap longos/

Como e tinha prometido, esse tem um pouco mais action D/G, e sinceramente eu espero que ele naum esteja "meloso" de mais...embora eu ache q ele está podre me digam o q vcs acham nas reviews, OK?

Bom, aí vaum as **respostas das reviews:**

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **bom, tai o cap 1! eh, tah promentendu coisas melhores!hehe...espero q tenha gostadu!beijos...

**Angela Danton: **realmente ela tah emia revoltada...mas vai melhorar! hehe...espero q tenha gostado do cap, beijos...

**Miaka-ELA: **isso msm! vc pegou o "espírito" da fic! hehe... tai o cap 1! tomara q tenha gostado...beijos...

**Kika Felton-87: **eh, naum tinha nada de action D/G, mas agora tem um pokinhu e vai ter cada vez mais! hhe...beijos...

DEIXEM REVIEWS, PLEASE!

Bye…

§Cris Malfoy§


	3. Cap 2 Encontros e desencontros

**Disclaimer: **Nhai... Infelizmente esses personagens não são meus, são da nossa ídola-mor J.K Rowling!mas a história é inteiramente minha viu?hehe... é isso, então! Vamos ler, pessoas!

**N/A: **daqui por diante algumas vezes os personagens vão aparecer em separado. Quando isso acontecer, eu vou colocar uma barrinha assim entre as falas :

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD.

(sorry bia, eu sei q eu te copiei xP... mas eu pensei nisso de última hora...). Ah, outra coisa : quanto as falas aparecerem entre aspas, estão indicando pensamento dos personagens, OK?

**Quase Por Acaso**

Capítulo 2 : Encontros e desencontros

No dia seguinte, Gina acordou bem mais cedo do que costumava. Ela tinha a impressão de que se continuasse na cama sua cabeça ia explodir com tantos pensamentos.

Ela acordou e olhou ao redor. Nenhuma das garotas tinha levantado ainda.

¬ Nossa, deve ser cedo mesmo...Nem Nathaly que sempre corda primeiro acordou ainda.

Se levantou, foi até o banheiro e se trocou sem muita vontade. Saiu do quarto o mais silenciosamente que pôde, e seguiu em direção ao Salão Principal. Chegando lá, sentou-se no seu lugar de costume, na extrema direita da mesa da Grifinória.

¬ Não tem uma alma viva no Salão... ¬ Gina pensou.

E ali, no seu lugar, ela se sentou, arrumou um prato pequeno e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, sem vontade nem ânimo para comer.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

¬ "Ãhn, que horas são!" ¬ Draco se perguntou mentalmente ao acordar ¬ "Não costumo acordar tão cedo...Que diabos está acontecendo?"

¬ "Devem ter sido os roncos desta coisa denovo".¬ Disse, ao olhar a massa disforme que se mexia de vez em quando na cama ao lado."

E, amaldiçoando os malditos roncos de Crabble, ele se levantou e foi até o banheiro, lavou seu rosto,e , se olhando no espelho, ficou algum tempo se admirando. E com um suspiro saiu do quarto, sem se preocupar nem um pouco com o silêncio.

Pensou em ir ao Salão Comunal, mas decidiu ir ao Salão Principal, já que estava com fome. E também porque não devia ter ninguém lá, e assim poderia aproveitar pra botar as idéias em ordem na cabeça.

Chegando lá, se sentou e estacou no ar no meio de um gesto pra puxar a garrafa de suco à sua frente:

¬ "Hum, olha só quem também madrugou hoje..." ¬ Pensou ele enquanto percorria o olhar pelo semblante pensativo de Gina. ¬ E pelo jeito ela também está precisando de uma penseira...".

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

¬ Calma Gina... o mundo não vai acabar por causa de 15 pontos. ¬ Consolou Luna Lovegood na saída da aula de poções.

Gina assentiu com a cabeça e saiu andando em direção aos jardins. Tinha perdido 15 pontos na aula de Snape, por não estar prestando atenção na explicação e pela poção não estar conforme o pedido... ¬ "Ah, sim! Eu queria ver aquele seboso fazer uma poção decente com essa dor de cabeça filha da mãe que eu estou.

E dando graças à Merlin pela aula de Herbologia ter sido cancelada, ela se deitou na grama com os pés no lago. Fazia uma dia quente, perfeito pra se passar a tarde inteira ali.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

¬ Vamos Draco! Hoje é o nosso dia de visita à Hogsmead ! ¬ Convidava Pansy Parkinson com sua vozinha esganiçada.

¬ Não, obrigada, Pansy. Hogsmead já perdeu a graça pra mim. O que foi Pansy? ¬ Acresentou ao ver acara de espanto dela.

¬ Nada não... ¬ respondeu ela ¬ É que você disse "obrigada"...

Vendo Pansy se afastar na direção de outras meninas, Draco respirou fundo e começou a pensar se os xingamentos de "trasgo lesado" que Pansy recebia não teriam algum fundamento afinal.

Observava as colegas saírem e murmurava um "Tchau" aqui e ali, em resposta aos "Adeusinhos" das suas " admiradoras".

¬ "Interesseiras..." ¬ Resmungou ele quando a última delas (que até tinha lhe mandando um beijinho no ar ) se foi.

¬ "Bom, agora tenho que arranjar algo pra fazer... Já sei, o jardim".

E no caminho para lá, avistou mais uma vez Gina.

¬ "Oh, não! Ou é muita coincidência ou essa garota anda me seguindo..." ¬ Pensou.

Se aproximando, fez barulho ao pisar nas folhas secas que estavam no chão.

Gina se levantou bruscamente e perguntou:

¬ Quem está aí?

¬ Sou eu Weasley ¬ respondeu Draco ¬ e por que o susto? Anda com medo do bicho papão?

¬ Há há há, Malfoy. Muito engraçado. Tão engraçado que vou deixar pra rir amanhã, OK?¬ Gina respodeu e saiu gingando em direção ao castelo.

Draco correu para alcança-la e a puxou por um braço :

¬ Agora é sério Virgínia. Eu já percebi que as coisas não andam bem com você. Quer me fazer o favor de dizer o que está acontecendo?

Gina olhou pra ele dos pés à cabeça com um misto de incredulidade e repulsa no rosto. Em seguida, respondeu :

¬ Ah, não Malfoy. Você não vai querer que eu me sente aqui e fique te contando os meus problemas, né? Me poupe, por favor!

Draco a observou se desvencilhar de suas mãos com uma força que el não esperava vir dela. Ficou acompanhando com o olhar os movimentos dela sob o sol... Como ela conseguia parecer tão frágil e ser tão "esquentadinha" assim?

Estava pensando nisso quando ouviu o barulho do velho portão de Hogwarts se abrindo. Olhou pra trás e lá vinha Pansy correndo ao seu encontro :

¬ E aí, o que ficou fazendo aqui esse tempo todo? ¬ perguntou ela, com a voz um tanto "melosa".

¬ Nada de mais Pansy. Nada de mais...

E assim fizeram o caminho de volta ao castelo, Pansy falando sem parar sobre suas compras em Hogsmead. Draco com o pensamento numa certa ruivinha grifinória...

**N/A: **Calma, calma! Naum me matem! Eu sei que demorou muuuuuuuito pra esse cap. Sair, mas é que eu andava meia ocupada e sem inspiração... E aí, o que acharam? Podre? Ridículo? Passável? Me respondam nas reviews, please!

Bom, agora as respostas das reviews:

**Ângela Danton: **é... o cap tinhas ficado curto mesmo... mas é que u não sei fzer cap longo! Mas espero que vc esteja gostando ainda da fic... e eu tb demorei p/ atualizar...mas ta aí! Hehe...bjks

**Rute Riddle : **Que bom q vc tah gostando! É...eu tb acho q promete... maaaasss eu sou suspeita p/ falar...afinal, fui eu q escrevi... xP..espero q tenhas gostado deste! Beijinhos...

**Miaka – ELA: **hehe, vc fez um resumo perfeito do cap... o tombo foi mesmo engraçado? O.o hehe, segunda pessoa q diz isso...xP ...é...é uma trsteza não saber fazer capítulos longos... suas fics tb são muito boas, viu? Beijinhos...

Bom, vou ficando por aqui! Espero q tenham gostado do cap...

Deixem reviews pra mim saber! XD

Beijos e reviews, please!


End file.
